Easy Tiger
|birth_place=Durham, England |resides= Sunderland, England Nakano, Tokyo, Japan |names= Easy Tiger Penelope Graham Tyne Tarello |height=5' 6" (167 cm) |weight=128 lbs (58 kg) |billed=Durham in North East England Tyne and Wear |trainer=Benedict Halloway Griffin Mercer Momoko Shimizu |debut=December 15th, 2015 }} Beau Amirah Young (born October 10, 1997) is a British professional wrestler currently signed to CombatGirl'z Academy, under the ring name Easy Tiger. She is best known for her extensive work in the British and American independent circuit, mostly notable in ____, New York Wrestling Syndicate, ____, and RISING GrappleArts. Early life Young was born and raised in Durham, England, the youngest of five brothers. She first became interested in professional wrestling when she was around 8 years old because of her brothers' interest in it, and cites them as her main inspiration to begin training. Before that, she had spent many years playing football. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2015-present) Young began training with Benedict Halloway at the Halloway Family Wrestling School in 2015, debuting within a few months at a charity event the school regularly puts on. After a seminar with guest trainers, Griffin Mercer & Momoko Shimizu, where she, as she herself has said, literally begged the pair to train her further, they agreed which led to her moving to America for a brief time to train at Mercer & Shimizu's Brooklyn's Best Training School. Unnamed British Promotion (2016) New York Wrestling Syndicate (2016-2018) Tiger made her debut for the New York Wrestling Syndicate on April 14th, 2016, in a losing effort against Perla Black. Unnamed American Promotion (2017) Tiger attended an ___ tryout camp in March 2017, and was signed to a developmental contract in June. After finishing her independent commitments, including a farewell show from NYWS & UBP, she reported to ___ to undergo medical tests. While it seemed like Tiger, who did actually appear and wrestle on a handful of live events under her real name, had officially been brought aboard the promotion, she was released in October of the same year. While the company had never given a specific reason, Tiger said during a podcast interview that she was being pushed to adopt a more sexualized wrestling gimmick for television and when she made it clear she had zero intention to do anything like that, she was simply left in developmental before being quickly released. RISING GrappleArts (2018) Easy made her RISING debut on July 22nd, 2018, against IZANAMI for the RISING Openweight Title in a losing effort. She returned to RISING GrappleArts by the end of September 2018, aligning herself with Sayori Sagata's Hello Genesis stable. However, after an originally serious seeming injury during a match with rookie Karen Izumi, it was announced that Tiger would leave the promotion. She later commented on the incident, saying that she harbors no ill will towards Izumi and instead on the management who allowed her to wrestle with such little experience. She also stated that the injury wasn't as bad as it looked and she would be out of action for only a few short months. CombatGirl'z Academy (2019-present) CombatGirl'z announced the debut of Tiger alongside Tuesday Davis at CombatGirl'z Academy's first show of 2019, GIRL'Z STARTUP!!. They debuted on January 13th, where Tiger and Davis, collectively known as Snow Day, teamed with Kiyomi Koga in a winning effort against KNKO, Mai Ogata and Kill-Chan. Other media On September 1, 2019, Young launched her own gaming channel on YouTube, Beau Bomber, and also on Twitch, where she streams regularly. Personal life Young is a graduate of the Durnham University in England. Young is an avid fan of video games. She has a tattoo of the Delta Rune from the Undertale series on her left forearm. Young currently lives in the Nakano ward of Tokyo, rooming with other ComatGirl'z foreign wrestlers. She has become somewhat well-known locally for her time in the Nakano Broadway shopping center arcade Nakano TRF In wrestling *'Finishing moves:' ** American Football (Double underhook brainbuster) ** Triple Crown/Manticoreplex (German suplex followed by a dragon suplex followed by a bridging straight jacket suplex) ** Complete Global Saturation (Double underhook sitting powerbomb) - 2019 ** Peace Walker (Discus big boot) - 2018-present - adopted from Griffin Mercer *'Signature moves:' ** Reachin' Into the Bag/Jim Breaks Special (Elevated wrist lock) ** Awaken, My Love! As We Turn Our Filthy Faces Towards The Dying Light And Rip Our Hearts Asunder, The Time Has Come To Speak Of Forbidden Walls! Selah! (Northern Lights suplex, followed by cross armbar) – adopted from Lucas Halloway ** How the Young Heart Skipped a Beat, or the Bizarre Weight of My Hand on Her Knee for the Duration of Our First Kiss, or "PHAROS" (Rear naked choke, often from standing position) ** BINYOT PLES (Running dropkick to opponent in the corner) - 2019 ** Wanna Know? (Crossface) - adopted from Benedict Halloway ** Double arm suplex ** Figure-four hook scissors ** Running knee strike ** Multiple DDT variations *** Elevated *** Snap *** Reverse *** Diving ** Smash Ultimate (Discus elbow smash) ** Rolling sole butt ** SHAO KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN (Running uppercut) ** Some John Woo S**t (Roundhouse Kick) - adopted from Benedict Halloway ** Facewash ** Redfield Special (Guillotine choke) *'Entrance music:' ** "Rude Buster" by Toby Fox (November 5th, 2019 - present) ** "Square Up" by Zach Fox & Kenny Beats (July 22nd, 2019 - November 5th, 2019) ** "Overstepping" by Belmont (November 27th, 2018 - July 22nd, 2019) ** "The Hunter" by Slaves (January 10th, 2017 - November 27th, 2018) ** "Roar" by Katy Perry (December 15th, 2015 - January 10th, 2017) Championships and accomplishments Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:2015 debutes Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2015 Category:1997 births Category:Active Wrestlers